Fishing apparatus employing various mechanical means for imparting motion to an artificial lure through movements of the line are known and examples may be found in the following prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Wakeman 303,347 1884 Smith 2,746,198 1956 Mertz 2,908,103 1959 DeBerry 3,465,464 1969 ______________________________________
While the broad concept is not new, the prior art devices tend to be cumbersome and from a practical standpoint, have not enjoyed substantial commercial success. The principle object of the present invention is to provide a compact, easy to use fishing apparatus of the broad general type disclosed in the above patents, which is capable of extensive use without tiring the fisherman, and which is highly efficient for imparting fish attracting motion to any lure secured to the end of the line.